<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking flight by shadownitez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447076">Taking flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownitez/pseuds/shadownitez'>shadownitez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Wingfic, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownitez/pseuds/shadownitez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was not just one chosen one but two, like two suns circling each other in the force. What if Obi-Wan had wings too?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had a brain worm about obi-wan having wings for ages now and there's not a whole lot out there in this fandom. I know it's very specific but I had to get this out there. I probably won't be expanding on this but if anyone finds similar fics or wants to pic up this idea as well as the sketch I made, just ask :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as he could remember, Obi-Wan had always had wings, regal and towering above his frame, imbued with the force. There were many avian species among the Jedi too, except there were none like him, none that otherwise appeared to be fully human.</p><p>When he was a youngling, they had been a novelty and something that his friends had gravitated towards. Force-sensitives were drawn towards him, as his wings acted as a conduit of the force, and during his younger years before he had learnt to shield himself, it caused other young ones to flock to him, much to his delight. As he grew older however, they started to get in the way. He had struggled to keep up in sabre practice as they threw him off balance more often than not, and they grew exponentially with the rest of him during his teen years. It was very hard to hide the expressiveness they had, lifting and tilting with his mood and tone, they rendered him an open book, which bothered him to no end and from then on resolved to gain control over this. They went from tickling the back of his knees at age 10 to having a total wingspan of 6 metres by age 21, the tops standing far above his head. The long and sturdy feathers grew in in tawny browns and coppers reminiscent of his hair.</p><p>When he was 15, he went with Qui-gon to Stewjon, his birthplace. Among the people they found there were others who looked similar to him: pale, freckled and with varying shades of red and dusty blonde hair. However, none with more than 4 appendages. Even the elders there couldn’t place just why he had them, or how he ended up at the entrance of the temple at 8 months old. Then at age 16, they had grown long enough for him to learn to fly properly, much to his Master’s despair. The first time he took flight was one of the happiest moments of his life, the wind rushing past him as the powerful wings lifted him effortlessly into the air, filling him with an exhilarating joy, laughter trailing behind his figure in the sky. After this it wasn’t long before he and Qui-gon started integrating his ability into his lightsabre forms, favouring Ataru and it’s acrobatic manoeuvres. He quickly became the best among his age group, the force flowing through him and his wings with ease, sharpening his reflexes and presence in the force.</p><p>When he met Anakin Skywalker on Tatooine, he was already used to the gawking and sometimes rude questions he got when meeting someone for the first time, what he did not expect was the little boy who glowed as brightly in the force as he did to look at him with a calculating expression and ask</p><p>“Are you an angel?”</p><p>He later found out that this was not specific to the wings on his back, but the way in which he glowed brightly in the force, which Anakin had picked up on, and would describe as a ‘sun’ in the force.</p><p>Throughout his padawans training over the next ten years, they became as close as brothers, being the strongest presences in the order, it was impossible to stop the strong bond that was forged between them, linking them as strongly as the force of two suns circling eachother. What neither of them knew was that Obi-wans gift from the force was put in place to change the events that would lead to the destruction of the order, and that this time around, the war might end a little differently than it was meant to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This brainworm continues to sit in my head, but my creative outlet sits with drawings instead of writing, so have more sketches of concepts for this fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See below an obi-wan from each of the prequel movies:</p>
<p>
  

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>